The present invention relates to support structures in aircraft. The present invention particularly relates to an intercostal to be attached between frames of an aircraft structure.
In door cutout regions in the fuselage of aircraft, for example, intercostals or ribs are used in order to transmit moments from system fittings of a frame onto a neighboring frame and/or the aircraft skin, for example. An intercostal typically comprises rectangular milled recesses, two ribs, which couple an external belt and an internal belt of the intercostal, and a hole, whose edge is reinforced, between the external belt and the internal belt, which is used for the passage of system lines, such as power lines. Due to multiple reinforcement ribs and due to continuous thrust panels, i.e., due to the provision of a low number of openings in the region between the external belt and the internal belt, such an embodiment has a large weight. Since the openings are dimensioned relatively small, it is necessary to dimension system lines correspondingly small in order to guide the corresponding lines through these openings. Furthermore, the small dimensioning of the openings often requires redirection of the system lines.